


鹤顶红2

by Juicy_999



Series: 鹤顶红 [2]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 05:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18958540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juicy_999/pseuds/Juicy_999





	鹤顶红2

cp：蔡徐坤×朱正廷  
　　设定：变态坤×警//察正  
　　*严重ooc 私设如山 文笔糟糕 逻辑死  
　　*坑品不保证 圈地自萌 请勿上升真人  
　　很久没看刑侦剧，专业术语完全没有，全部瞎写，拒绝考据，谢谢。  
　　其实是个谈恋爱的故事，案子挺简单的，but半夜码字真的有点恐怖，特别是我还听着歌……总之希望大家喜欢吧  
　　喜欢的话请小红心+小蓝手+follow+评论吧，恳求你们了qnq我好像知道你们究竟喜不喜欢……没有人喜欢的话我根本写不下去

 

　　“嗬……”朱正廷撑着膝盖喘着气，不敢相信对方竟比他更快离开。而要在更高的楼层做到，只有可能他已经发现了捷径。  
　　而这也就说明着……他早就盯上我了。  
　　他是怎么知道我的？  
　　他是怎么知道又是我来接这个案子？  
　　朱正廷捋了把自己的金发，无可奈何，只能回到案发现场。  
　　“怎么样？人没事儿吧？”外围的人拍拍他肩膀，有些担忧地问他。  
　　他摇了摇头，让他们把尸体带走，顺便把现场封了起来。回去的路上李权哲看他一路上一语不发，偷偷凑到他身边逗他开心，没得到理想的效果特别委屈。  
　　“正廷哥你到底怎么啦？”李权哲鼓着张小肉脸，眼神很哀怨地瞥向朱正廷。  
　　朱正廷揉了揉小仓鼠的头发，却只是叹了口气。  
　　他能怎么开口——  
　　你们的队长被一个杀人犯看上了。  
　　怎么想都很奇怪吧。  
　　“没什么，最近案子太多了。”他拍拍李权哲柔软的头发，叹了口气，“以前也不是没有过，别太担心了。”  
　　李权哲懵懂地点了点头，他还有句话想问，却被大步离开的朱正廷落在身后，一着急想着追上去也就给忘了。  
　　一直默默看着两人的李希侃撞了撞毕雯珺的肩膀，“今晚朋友圈又要被轮了。”  
　　他侧过脸，微仰地看向对方，恰巧撞上他盛着浮于表面的深情的眸子。  
　　他只是有些无奈又不可置否地点了点头，就没有再说话了。

　　晚十一点三十五。  
　　朱正廷吹干头发，摸出手机刷了会儿朋友圈，突然手机猛地一震，一个陌生号码拨了进来。  
　　晚上十一点的陌生电话，多半是垃圾电话。朱正廷捧着陶瓷杯随手挂断了电话，就又认真地给朋友圈一个个下来点了赞。  
　　就在他要躺下休息准备第二天通宵查案的时候，第二个电话进来了。  
　　是一样的号码，不会是打错了吧。  
　　“喂？”对面是有些低沉却好听的声音。  
　　“先生您大概是打错电话了吧。”  
　　“你今天穿的很好看。”  
　　什么东西？  
　　“朱警官，您修长的双腿被包裹在灰色的裤子里可真是太优美了。”  
　　“让我想打开你的双腿，侵犯你。”  
　　“您染的金发也漂亮极了，在阳光下熠熠生辉，让我的视线里只能看到您一个人。”  
　　“你是……”朱正廷攥紧拳头，只觉遍体生寒。  
　　对方没有理会他，依旧用那样不急不缓的语气自顾自地继续，“很抱歉这么晚来打扰您，期待下次的见面。”  
　　“我爱你。”  
　　“晚安。”  
　　对方顿了顿，满含笑意的声音缓缓说道，却带了些说不明道不清的气息。  
　　“我可爱的朱警官。”  
　　耳边传来忙音，朱正廷才后知后觉地回过神。  
　　疯子。他从来没见过这样直楞楞撞上门的罪犯。  
　　他这么想着，却将房间的窗帘拉紧，似乎这样便能让他有些许的安全感。他没有察觉到自己正在颤抖的双手和浑身的薄汗，他也无暇顾及。他只能告诉自己，也许——也许明天就能抓到他了，可他却明白这是不可能的事。  
　　被眼睑覆盖着的眼球仍不安地转动着。

　　“队长早。”坐在椅子上已经开始办公的李希侃看见朱正廷走进办公间打了声招呼。  
　　“你昨晚一直在这儿吗？”朱正廷接过李希侃整理了一晚的报告，不经意地问了句。  
　　“啊……”李希侃顿了顿，脸上公式化的微笑突然僵住，“对。”  
　　朱正廷抬眼，安抚性地笑了笑，“这么紧张做什么，我又不会吃了你。你先睡会儿吧，还等着你再找些资料呢。”  
　　李希侃点了点头，有些迟缓又含糊地说了句什么，便走开了。  
　　“死者曾在十年前被人控告与X某轮奸女性T，最终原告因缺少证据败诉……”朱正廷若有所思，“李希侃！”  
　　“之前网吧里的那个死者的资料查出来了吗？”  
　　“不是都已经查出来了吗？”  
　　“查一下他的父母的资料。”  
　　朱正廷的钢笔在空白A4纸上迅速画出一个框架图，没有猜错的话也许这是个复仇。  
　　不对，十年前T某二十三岁，就算是她的儿子现在也应该是个小学生。  
　　钢笔的行轨戛然而止，在纸上蓦地晕开一个硕大的、突兀且肮脏的墨点。  
　　档案室。  
　　他将笔盖盖上随手放在桌上，“我去趟档案室，你接着查。”  
　　  
　　三楼走廊尽头昏暗的档案室门口，朱正廷正准备输入密码，突然听到背后有些迟缓却让人无法忽略的脚步声。  
　　在寂静的走廊尽头，突然在这样近的距离里出现了一个人。  
　　朱正廷手指一顿。  
　　他停下来了。  
　　朱正廷猛地一震，背后那炙热的体温覆了上来，有如毒蛇般的黏腻。他定下心来，等待着一个时机。  
　　来了——  
　　他一个大力的肘击向后，却被对方用手制住，在背后一剪成了任人宰割的姿势。  
　　“你……”朱正廷刚开口，一块带着浓烈气味的布巾便紧紧地捂住自己的口鼻。他连忙屏息，对方却更是用力，甚至用另一手掐住他的脖颈，迫使他打开自己的气管。  
　　意识开始涣散。  
　　眼前一阵阵的发黑，稀薄的空气已经无法满足自己的需求，如擂鼓的心脏似乎移动到了颈侧，疯狂的跳动几乎要脱离皮肤的钳制。  
　　要死了……  
　　朱正廷如搁浅的鱼张开了嘴，强效的迷药散发极快，他几乎是瞬间就失去了意识。  
　　那人将手移开，熟练地扶着完全倚在自己身上的朱正廷，从一旁的侧门离开。

　　—tbc—

对不起我有罪 好像变成了搞笑文  
看这个架势bk日常be了


End file.
